Return of the Reluctant Werewolf
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: Set a few months after RTBM and two years after RW. Things get hairy for Scooby Doo and the gang when Shaggy's werewolf side returns thanks to the hatred of Shaggy's ex-girlfriend. Now; the gang must race against the clock and Shaggy's crazy ex-girlfriend to change him back to human form before mid-night on Halloween! Will the gang succeed? Or will Shaggy be a werewolf forever?
1. Prologue

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well I'm back with a brand new story and sequel yeah! Now; before I let you all read, I just want to thank you so much for all the support and for all the reviews from Return to Beauregard Mansion; because of it; this sequel is happening! Well, also I also wanted to let you know that this story is going to have a lot more happen in it then RTBM. So; bare with me. Hopefully you will all like this though.**

 **Any who; without giving away to much that's going to happen; I'm just going to let you read for yourself and let you see what you think.  
So; without anymore to say I own sadly still own nothing from Scooby Doo! Please enjoy chapter one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night.

A small house sat on a hill and one girl known as Googie Hale sat in the middle of her kitchen with a scrap book in hands and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Now; you might be wondering why she was crying; but she was crying because it was the second-year anniversary of her break up with her ex-boyfriend.  
 _She obviously hasn't gotten over him._

"He will pay!" Googie cried as she slammed her fist onto the table hard. "HE WILL!"

Suddenly; she stood and pushed her chair backwards knocking it down. With her fist clutched, she turned and began to head into one of the many rooms in her house.

Finding the right room; (which was one of the two study rooms in her home) she walked across the area to one of the many cabinets standing before her.

Crouching down; she opened the bottom of the cabinet and began to search for the item she longed for.

After pushing aside many other items; Googie smiled evilly to herself as she pulled out a flat squared item wrapped in old newspaper. Pulling it out of the cabinet, she took a moment to trace the old item with her finger before instantly tearing the newspaper off.

When the newspaper was all off; Googie flipped the back of the book over to the front. She smiled even bigger once she read the title...

 ** _The Grimness Book of Old Records_**

Flipping the book open; Googie began to look for what she knew she was after. Finally; she came across the correct section of the book and continued to smile.

Slamming the book shut; Googie stood up and began to head back towards her kitchen.

As she headed towards her kitchen; her phone buzzed and instantly Googie pulled it out of her pocket with the book still tightly held in her arms.

Turning her phone on; Googie looked at the notification she had received and smiled evilly once more.

After looking at the notification; she instantly knew where to find her ex-boyfriend.

Yes; that was right, Googie Hale was going to her revenge on the one; the only Shaggy Rodgers.

\- And nothing was going to stop her from getting her revenge!

...

Shaggy Rodgers smiled as he and Scooby Doo placed the brand-new couch they had recently bought down in its new rightful place. Around them; Fred Joans stood near them instructing the two on where to set it. In the kitchen, next to the room the three friends were in; were their two other friends Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley.

While the guys placed the furniture into their new rooms; the girls worked in the kitchen to set everything up and clean everything out. Not only did they set and clean everything up; they also had started working on dinner for the five of them that night. Yes; it was official; the five friends were now moved into their new home.

"Dinner! - " Daphne called as she stuck her head out of the kitchen door and peered it into the living room.

"Dinner!?" Shaggy asked with hope after he and Scooby placed the couch door. "Like, oh boy!" Shaggy finished with a smile as he rubbed his hands together.

"Rood! Rum!" Scooby commented as he and Shaggy instantly headed for the kitchen together.

Fred watched his two friends head of into the kitchen and shook his head slightly to himself. However; he couldn't judge his two friends for long because even he had to admit that all the moving in made him hungry. So; Fred had followed the lanky teen and k-9 into the kitchen. Once inside; he joined his friends at the table.

After a while of place the food on the table; Daphne and Velma sat down and the five friends began to fill their plates with the yummy smell of food.

"Is there anything else we really need to finish after we eat?" Velma asked with interest after everyone began to dig into their food.

"Not that I know of." Fred replied with thought. "All we really need to do is just bring our luggage in from the van and were all settled in." Fred finished with a smile.

"Like, groovy!" Shaggy exclaimed at the thought of being moved in. "To think it took us only day to move everything in; I like thought it would've taken us longer." Shaggy explained as he took a bit of the food Daphne and Velma had made.

"I know; I'm kind of impressed with how well you guys worked to get it done." Daphne commented as she took a sip of her drink.

"Thanks, Daph." Fred replied with a smile. "But when you're determined to get it done and you have a good team who works well together; everything is easier said than done." Fred finished as Shaggy, Scooby and Velma all nodded in agreement at the thought.

"I just wanted to say thanks again Shaggy for letting us use this old mansion as our new headquarters." Daphne added as she smiled at her friend.

"Like, it's no problem." Shaggy replied with a grin. "After the whole fiasco with Rufus; I didn't want the chance of someone taking this old mansion away again." Shaggy explained with a sigh as he leaned back against his chair. "Besides; I figured if we used this place as our headquarters The Boo Brothers would still have somewhere to go when they needed a place to stay." Shaggy continued as he grabbed his drink and took a sip of it too. "So really; it's a win, win for all of us." Shaggy finished.

"Rue rhat!" Scooby commented in agreement.

"Well gang; at this rate, we'll be ready for the house warming part that Sugie is throwing for us." Fred finished as he scanned the room around him.

Shaggy shook his head, "Remind me again how Sugie managed to talk me into that one?" Shaggy questioned as Daphne and Velma giggled slightly.

"She wouldn't stop begging you until you agreed." Velma replied as she set her fork down after she finished her food.

"Right..." Shaggy trailed as he thought of something. "Well, next time I agree to one of Sugie's ideas; please just let me get kidnapped by one of our daily villains. That would be a lot less trouble then agreeing to one of Sugie's ideas." Shaggy finished while and the gang slightly laughed at the joke.

"Well then..." A voice stated at the kitchen door making all five members jump in surprise. "...Just remember that saying; the next time you need something from me."

"SUGIE!" Shaggy and the gang called out in surprise and smiles as Shaggy stood up and walked over to his younger sister and pulled her into a hug.

The two hugged and Sugie and the gang continued to greet one another. As they greeted one another; the group of six began to all talk at once trying to catch up. Yes, so far all seemed well for the Scooby Doo Gang. However though; little did they know; that things were about to change for the six of them. If only they knew...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter one! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Well, what did you think of Googie? And what about Sugie's appearance? Either way; everything will be explained as we go on! So; thanks so much for reading it means the world to me, please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Anyway thanks again once more! Chapter two will indeed be up soon! Thanks again! So; with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	2. The House Warming Party

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter two! Wow thanks for the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Anyway; a little more happens in this chapter and I promise you things are going to get more interesting starting chapter three! So yeah! Also; I am trying to them in character and I'm trying to make sure the story line makes sense. Well, without saying much more; I own nothing from the world of Scooby Doo! So please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The House Warming Party

The next day; Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Sugie were all setting up for Sugie's house warming party that evening.  
As they set up; the six friends chatted and worked together to get it done.

"Well gang; I'd say everything looks good and ready." Fred commented with a smile as he placed his hands on his hips just as the doorbell for the old mansion rang.

"Just in time too!" Sugie added with a big smile. "Our first guest is arriving." Sugie finished.

Walking over towards the front door of the mansion Sugie and the gang went to meet their guest.  
Opening the door; Sugie and Shaggy instantly smiled when they saw who was at the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Sugie greeted as she ran forward and pulled into her parents into a hug.

"Sugie! Oh; it's so good to see you." Mrs. Rogers exclaimed with a grin.

"You too! Please; come in!" Sugie stated as she waved them into the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Rogers walked into the old mansion with smiles on their faces. As soon as they walked into the old mansion; Sugie took their coats and went off to hang them somewhere. While Sugie went off; Mr. and Mrs. Rogers were instantly greeted by their son and his friends.

"Norville; it's so good to see you! Oh; we missed you so much!" Mrs. Rogers stated as she pulled Shaggy into a hug.  
Soon; Mr. Rogers was pulled into the hug as well and the three shared a group hug.

"Like, it's nice to you too mom and dad." Shaggy added as he hugged them. He stepped away after a little while and smiled at his parents and friends. "I'm sure you remember the gang?" Shaggy questioned with hope as he gestured to Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby who all waved at the parents in return.

"Of course, we do!" Mr. Rogers added with a smile as he shook hands with all four. "How can we not? You kids basically lived with one another; it's so nice to see you all." Mr. Rogers finished.

"Nice to see you too." Fred replied as he and Mr. Rogers shook hands.

"You know Norville; when you said, you wanted to move into this old mansion with the gang I was kind of surprise." Mrs. Rogers explained. "This old mansion hasn't been used for centuries; but really; I'm happy you want to make your own decision and be the amazing young man I always knew you'd be." Mrs. Rogers finished with a smile as she pinched Shaggy's cheek slightly.

Shaggy chuckled slightly and blushed a little, "Ma! Not in front of the gang; but thank you. And I told it's Shaggy." Shaggy explained and replied as he rubbed the cheek his mom pinched.

"Rehe, Roville." Scooby laughed slightly as frowned, placed his hands his hips and faced towards Scooby.

"What are you laughing about; _Scoobert_." Shaggy questioned as he eyed his pet.

Scooby stopped laughing and frowned at Shaggy. For a while; the two eyed one another as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Sugie, Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Rogers laughed. As they laughed; the doorbell ranged once more and Sugie went over to open it and welcome their guest. Welcoming their guest; the members of Mystery Inc and the Rogers family all hung out and caught up with their visiting friends and family.

"– I always thought old Iron Face was creepy." Daphne explained after a while of their family and friends talking. Somehow someone had started the gang on talking about their past villains.

"Like, nuh-uh!" Shaggy stated as he shook his head in disagreement. "Space Kook was the creepiest." Shaggy explained as he shivered slightly at the thought of the villain. "You know; I still have nightmares about that villain." Shaggy explained as Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby eyed him surprise.

"Really?" Fred questioned with his own thought. "I've always thought Gator Ghoul and Red Beard were our worst villains." Fred finished as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Wow; you guys have really faced some werdios haven't you?" Sugie questioned with amazement and widened eyes. All five members of Mystery Inc nodded in agreement.

"Defiantly! – "Velma stated as she snapped her fingers and smiled. "– But; it's those villains who made us grow as a team and as friends." Velma finished with a smile towards the gang.

As she finished, the sound of clapping came to everyone's ears. Instantly; the whole room turned their heads and noticed a girl standing in the living room doorway. This girl stood, about as tall as Daphne, with blonde short hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wore a red shirt, a white skirt outlined with a red thread that went down to her knees and a red headband. Stepping into the room; she smiled evilly.

"Well, well, look how sweet of a gathering this is." The girl stated while her evil smile grew.

"Googie!?" Shaggy questioned in surprise at the sight of the girl in front of him.

"I gotta say Rogers; I'm honored you still even remember me." Googie replied as she crossed her arms.

"Um…who is she Shag?" Fred questioned with confusion as he eyed the two with curiosity.

"Oh, he never told you about me?" Googie questioned as everyone in the room shook their heads. "I gotta say; I'm hurt." Googie replied as she frowned. "But then again; being hurt would require to care." Googie finished as Shaggy frowned and crossed his arms.

Shaggy sighed, "Googie; I don't know what you're doing here or why; but I suggest you leave before I call the cops." Shaggy finished as he uncrossed his arms and clutched his hands into a fist.

"Gee; Rogers; I just come for a friendly hello and you're already threating to call the cops?" Googie questioned with a snide smirk. "Was our breakup really that bad?" Googie questioned with a frown.

"Breakup!?" Daphne and Velma questioned with confusion and interest.

"What is she talking about Shaggy?" Velma questioned with a demanding tone.

"Like, gang; this is Googie, Googie Hale and she is my…. ex-girlfriend." Shaggy finished with a slight gulp.

"Ex-girlfriend? You've never even told us you had a girlfriend." Daphne finished with slight annoyance.

"That's like, because I never thought it was that important to talk about. That and like, the breakup didn't go so well and I swore I'd never speak of her or see her ever again." Shaggy finished with a nervous laugh as Googie frowned, crossed her arms and eyed her.

"Yeah; well that was two years ago, my Shaggy." Googie began as she suddenly smiled. "You see Shaggy; I realized that we ended ruff; but I'm willing to look past that and start anew." Googie continued as she walked up to Shaggy and placed her arm around his shoulder. Shaggy cowered back slightly at her touch. "What do you say Shaggy? I came all this way just for you. I want you back, what do you say? Would you like to be boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Googie finished with a grin as she walked her fingers up his

"Like – "Shaggy began as he nervously laughed. "– Sorry Googie; but I just like, don't have those feelings I had two years ago." Shaggy replied as Googie frowned, but grabbed his hands and pulled him closer.

"Come on Shaggy! I know you don't mean that; I know those feelings are still there!" Googie finished.

"He said no!" Velma stated as she came storming up to the two and pushed them apart. Velma turned and rounded on Googie. "No means no! He's not interested and that's final." Velma finished as she poked Googie in the chest.

Googie frowned and pushed Velma's hand away before turning and frowning at Shaggy. "Fine! But I'm warning you now Rogers; you're going to regret turning me down." Googie finished as she turned and began to storm out of the house. She stopped and looked back them once more. "YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Just like that, everyone watched as Googie stormed off and out of sight. Once she was out of sight; Fred, Daphne, Velma, Sugie, Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Rogers all turned to face Shaggy.

"Uh…" Shaggy began as he rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed. "…I can explain." Shaggy began as he held his arms and hands up in defense.

"That's alright Shaggy; you don't need too." Daphne stated as everyone looked at her in confusion. "It's pretty simple; the two of you dated for a while, they broke up for some reason and now crazy ex-girlfriend wants ex-boyfriend back. Right?" Daphne asked as Shaggy nodded in understandment.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Shaggy finished as he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Well, don't worry Shaggy." Velma added with a smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because I can promise you that you'll never have to worry about that horrid Googie again." Velma finished.

"– And how would you know that?" Mrs. Rogers asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because; Shaggy's our friend and if Googie is someone to worry about; then we'd make sure she'd leave him alone." Velma explained as Fred, Daphne and Scooby eyed one another with surprise and slight interest.

"Like, thanks Velma!" Shaggy stated with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder this time. "It like, really means a lot to me that you'd help me with my crazy Googie situation." Shaggy finished.

"You're welcome, after all, as long as Fred, Daphne, Scooby and I are here; Googie wouldn't even dare try getting anywhere near you." Velma finished with a grin as she placed her hand on Shaggy's shoulder.

Little did they know; that every word in that sentence was wrong…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter two! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway what did you think of Googie's appearance at the house warming party? And what do you think of Velma's slight reaction? Well, more is to come! Chapter three will be up soon and that chapter is where things will really get interesting! So yeah! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to review if you read, I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **So; until chapter three; with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	3. Return of the Reluctant Werewolf

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much for the review and all the reader views from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you; I am updating once more! Anyway; just like I promised, things are going to really start getting interesting in this chapter and from then on! Yeah! So; I'm not going to say much more and just let you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own anything from the world of Scooby Doo so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf

That night; Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Sugie had waved their goodbye's as the guest of their House Warming Party left one by one. After everyone had finally left; the gang and Sugie had begun to clean up the food and other decorations they had set up that morning.

"Like, thanks for doing this for us Sugie." Shaggy commented during their clean up.

"You're like welcome Shaggy." Sugie replied with a smile. "I'd do anything for my big brother and his friends." Sugie finished as she and Shaggy pulled into a hug.

"Like, thanks!" Shaggy finished with a grin as he grabbed some plates off the kitchen counter and placed them into the sink. Instantly Shaggy began to work on cleaning off the plates one by one.

After a while of silence, Shaggy and Sugie had managed to get most of the kitchen cleaned up. During this time of cleaning up; both Shaggy and Sugie had gotten hungry and decided to take a break and get their own snack. While getting their own snack, they also both got something to drink.

"Yum; this extra pizza is sure hitting the spot." Sugie commented as she eat.

"Tell me about it." Shaggy replied with a grin once more.

Finishing up their food, Shaggy and Sugie both began to clean up their mess once more. When they finished cleaning up; Shaggy set his half-finished glass of milk next to the window seal before turning to help Sugie with the rest of the mess in the kitchen. Together; they worked once more to get it cleaned.

A little while later, when the two were closer to getting done with the kitchen, Sugie spoke up. "I'm gonna go check on Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby. You know; make sure they don't need help?" Sugie explained as Shaggy nodded in understandment.

Just like that, she left and began to go search for the other members of the gang. Shaggy was left alone now to finish drying the left-over dishes. Walking back over to the sink, Shaggy picked up the hand towel and the wet cleaned dishes and began to dry them. As he dried the dishes, he spotted his half glass of milk still sitting on the counter. Grabbing it; he finished the rest of the drink and cleaned it out.

"SHAGGY!" Sugie's voice called from the kitchen door way.

"Like, what's up sis?" Shaggy questioned with interest and slight worry.

"Fred and Scooby need help moving the snack table back to the storage room." Sugie explained as Shaggy nodded in understandment. "Do you think you could help them?" Sugie asked with hope.

"Like, yeah." Shaggy finished as he followed Sugie out into the living room.

Once inside the living room; Shaggy was greeted by his Great Dane and his friend Fred Joans. Upon entering; Shaggy and Sugie had begun to help Fred and Scooby move the table back into one of the storage rooms they had. After a while of carrying it; the four finally placed it down in the room.

"Whew – "Fred commented as he wiped his hand across his forehead. "– thanks Shaggy." Fred finished as Shaggy nodded and leaned against the arm chair to catch his breath.

"Your - welcome." Shaggy finished in-between catching his breath.

A silence filled the room once more as Fred, Sugie and Scooby all went about to finish up the last bit of cleaning. While they did, Shaggy finally caught his breath and continued to help them. Cleaning up; Shaggy couldn't help but feel a little odd and he couldn't quite explain why he felt the way he did.

"Shag?" Daphne questioned as she walked past him carrying a few items from the cleanup.

"Yeah?" Shaggy questioned with interest as he turned and faced Daphne.

"You feeling okay?" Daphne wondered as she eyed her lanky teen friend. Scanning over Shaggy; Daphne frowned when she noticed how unfocused her friend seemed.

"Like, yeah I'm fine." Shaggy replied as he smiled at Daphne and shrugged. When he noticed, her concerned and not really convinced look, he held up his hands in defense. "I'm like, fine! I promise." Shaggy finished as Daphne took one more look at him before shrugging herself.

"Well alright." Daphne finished as she continued to carry the items she had in her hands to their designated area. "If you say so…" Daphne trailed as she walked out of the room.

Shaggy frowned as he watched Daphne walk out of the room. Shrugging to himself; Shaggy began to get back to helping with what little cleanup they had left. Grabbing a few of his own items he had set out for decoration; he began to head upstairs towards his newest bedroom. Once he arrived, he entered the room and placed the items down in their proper places. As he walked towards the door once more; Shaggy stopped in front of his bedroom window and when he looked out it, he smiled as he saw the top part of the moon raising in the distance. With a grin on his face, Shaggy headed back downstairs.

Downstairs; Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby and Sugie were all gathered in the kitchen just chatting and hanging out when Shaggy entered. However; that wasn't the only thing that happened as Shaggy entered. When Shaggy entered the kitchen to greet his friends, Scooby had started to growl deeply at the lanky teen and this had cause everyone to look at the Great Dane.

"Scooby!" Daphne, Velma and Sugie all stated in surprise as they eyed the k-nine and their friend.

"Scooby? What's the matter with you?" Fred questioned with confusion and worry. "It's just Shaggy." Fred finished as Shaggy nodded. Yet, that didn't seem to help; for Scooby growled even more.

"Like, Scoob, man – "Shaggy began as he stepped closer towards the group. When he did, Scooby instantly began to bark in a warning tone. Shaggy stopped and back up a few steps. "– Scoob; it's alright." Shaggy continued in hopes of calming his dog down. However; nothing seemed to work.

"Scooby; knock it off." Velma commanded as she continued to watch the exchange between the dog and her lanky teen friend.

"Guys; what's happening?" Shaggy questioned with confusion as he tried to move closer only to be barked at once more. Taking those steps back again, Shaggy frowned at Scooby in worry.

"I'm not sure." Sugie explained with thought as well. "But, like, maybe he has to use the bathroom or something." Sugie added in wonder as everyone eyed her. She shrugged, "Maybe he does." Sugie continued as she walked up to Scooby. "I can take him out for you guys." Sugie replied to no one in particular as she placed a gentle hand on Scooby's head, patted him and then grabbed his collar. "Come on Scoob; let's go outside." Sugie encourage as she began to walk.  
Luckily; Scooby followed her.

Watching the two walk out of the kitchen, Fred, Daphne and Velma frowned as Scooby growled lowly at Shaggy as he walked passed him. Once the two disappeared into the next room, Shaggy turned and frowned at his three friends who in return looked at him with confusion and worry.

"I like, don't understand." Shaggy confessed after five minutes of silence.

"Hm; maybe he was scared of your shadow and got mad when he saw it was only you." Daphne suggested in thought as Velma shook her head.

"That's impossible." Velma began instantly as she pushed her glasses up to her face. "Scooby has known Shaggy pretty much his whole life. So; for the chances of Scooby actually being afraid of Shaggy is 0.0009% of a chance." Velma continued to explain. "What behavior Scooby was just shown; is very odd indeed." Velma finished in thought as she eyed Shaggy with slight worry.

"Like, this still doesn't mean – "Shaggy began only to stop in mid-sentence.

Shaggy had stopped suddenly in mid-sentence; but that was because he felt dizzy. In fact, his whole head was pounding; his body was shaking and his vision was a blur. On top of all of this; Shaggy had lost his balance and began to stumble a little in order to regain it. As he did, he could hear Fred, Daphne and Velma calling out his name in worry and confusion, but this time, their calls sounded distant.

Trying to regain his balance; Shaggy cried out in pain suddenly when he felt his muscles tighten and his whole body begin to change. It was an odd change indeed; his ears grew slightly larger and became more pointed at the tip. His feet grew a little as his toes soon became bigger and broke through the top part of his shoes. While, finally; his teeth also became more pointed at the end. So; as all of this happened, he stretched his body in order to help the pain and the shift. Without realizing it; fur began to cover his ears, face, body, arms and legs. He howled from the pain.

Meanwhile; Fred, Daphne and Velma watched in horror and shock as these things happened to one of their best friends. As they watched, the three back up into the kitchen counter and when Shaggy howled after he fully shifted, Fred held his arms up and pushed Daphne and Velma behind him in hopes of protecting them.

All three friends, freaked when Shaggy stood before them; fully shifted and covered in fur.

Yes, indeed it was turn and Fred, Daphne and Velma were having a hard time believing it.

\- Shaggy Rogers; was once more; a werewolf…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter three! Yeah! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Also; oh boy! Werewolf Shaggy is back! I wonder what's gonna happen now? How do you think things are gonna go down between Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma? What about Scooby and Sugie? Oh gosh; I guess we will just wait and see! Anyway; thanks so much for reading it means the world to me! So please; (I hate to ask I do) but if you guys are reading, please leave a review! I would love to hear your thoughts! Finally; chapter four will be up soon! So yeah! Thanks again and remember to review!**

 **Until next chapter; with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	4. Another Mystery On their Hands

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter four! Wow; thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter and the reader views; it means the world to me! Because of you guys I am still updating this! Yeah! Now; a bit happens in this chapter; it's building up to more exciting things for our Mystery Solving friends! So; I'm not gonna say a lot and just let you read, after all, I don't want to keep you waiting! So please; enjoy chapter four!**

 **Disclaimer: I still sadly own nothing from the world of Scooby Doo!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Another Mystery On their Hands

Fred, Daphne and Velma stood with their backs against the kitchen counter staring in shock at their friend. Only moments before; did the three just witness one of their best friends change from human to beast.  
In front of them; their friend had finished their transformation and howled to the full moon.

"F-Fred, w-what's going o-on!?" Daphne questioned as she shook in fright.

"I-I'm not s-sure." Fred explained with shock and surprise still on his mind.

They went quiet after that in hopes to not let their now changed friend learn of their presences. After all, if this whole werewolf business was real, then the three weren't going to take any chances.

"Hey guys – "Sugie began instantly snapping the three friends of their shocked states only to face Sugie in worry. "– It turned out Scooby did have to go to the bathroom. I brought him back in; but – "Sugie continued to explain as she stopped and noticed all three back up against the kitchen counter. Looking over them; Sugie frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Like, what's the matter you guys?" Sugie questioned with worry and interest. "You three look like you've seen a ghost." Sugie finished.

Velma shook her head, "Not a ghost." Velma replied as she pointed in front of the three of them. "A-A WEREWOLF!" Velma shouted making Sugie turn around in confusion and look.

"AHHHH!" Sugie yelled in surprise as she saw the furry werewolf standing not too far from them on the other side. Sugie ran and joined the three friends in hiding and shook in fright as she eyed the creature. "T-this doesn't make sense! A werewolf!? In the middle of the kitchen!? Where's Shaggy!?" Sugie questioned in a worry tone as she kept her gaze on the werewolf.

"T-That is S-Shaggy." Fred explained as all four teens turned their heads and eyed the creature.

"What!?" Sugie asked in confusion and surprise as Fred's answer.

"It's true!" Daphne stated with a frown. "We watched him change with our very own eyes." Daphne finished as she frowned and hid behind Fred even more and shook with fright.

"But that doesn't – "Sugie began until she was cut off by the sound of the "Shaggy" werewolf howling.

All four backed up once more with Fred still in front of the girls. Before them; the "Shaggy" werewolf had turned his head towards them and growled deeply at them. Walking forward, the four teens took another step back and bumped into the kitchen counter once more. Shaking in fright as their once best friend began to corner them while still growling. Just as the "Shaggy" werewolf got closer; Scooby Doo had jumped in front of four teens almost appearing out of nowhere. Scooby started to growl back.

"Scooby! Be careful." Daphne demanded as she went to move closer to Scooby only for Fred to stop her.

Scooby growled once more at the "Shaggy" werewolf as the creature stepped closer towards the humans. Instantly; when the "Shaggy" werewolf didn't back off at Scooby's warning; Scooby began to bark fast and loudly no longer in a warning tone. Finally; after a while of barking; the "Shaggy" werewolf had decided to back off and run towards one of the open windows on the other side of the room. Watching the rest of the gang and Sugie watched in surprise as the "Shaggy" werewolf jumped onto the window seal, howled into the night sky, and vanished out of sight after jumping out of the window.

All five reaming friends stood in an awkward silence for a while after watching their friend vanish.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Velma questioned after a while of not being able to handle the silence.

"Well, it appears we have a mystery on our hands." Fred commented with a sigh and worry.

"A MYSTERY!? A MYSTERY!?" Velma repeated twice as she rounded on Fred. "Our best friend had just turned into a beat of the night and you call it a MYSTERY!?" Velma questioned as she flung her hands up in the air in frustration. "I don't understand! I don't!" Velma finished with a frown.

Daphne placed a hand on Velma's shoulder in attempts to calm down her friend. "It's alright Velma." Daphne tried to sooth. "We'll figure out what's going on and we'll help Shaggy." Daphne finished.

"She's right! After all, Shaggy's our friend and human or beast, we'll be there for him." Fred added with a smile as he hit his left hand with his right hand.

"But that's not what this is about!" Velma began as everyone eyed her in confusion. "Yes; we'll be there for Shaggy and this is about Shaggy. But Shaggy; a werewolf!? None of this makes sense! Ugh, this defines all laws of physics." Velma finished as she stormed out of the kitchen while mumbling to herself.

"Okay…." Fred began as he frowned in worry. "– While Velma deals with that, I think we need to take action." Fred continued as he turned to Daphne, Sugie and Scooby. "Maybe; we need to find Shaggy; bring him back, and go from there. You know; possibly figure out why he's a werewolf all of a sudden and see if there's a way to change him back." Fred finished explaining as the others nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea Fred." Daphne commented as she grabbed her purse. "I just hope Shaggy is okay wherever he went." Daphne added at the thought while looking at the window her friends just recently jumped out of. "Hopefully he'll be easy to find." Daphne finished with a sigh.

"Re roo." Scooby commented. "R'm rorried, R rhought re ras ronna rttack rs." Scooby finished with a frown.

"Same Scoob." Daphne replied with a sigh.

"I know; it's odd to think about." Fred continued with thought. "But we can't dwell, on it." Fred as he turned to face his friends. "Our friend is in trouble and he needs our help! Velma and Sugie; I need you to come with me to find Shaggy. Scooby; I need you to stay here with Velma in case he comes back." Fred began as Scooby and the girls nodded in understandment. "Oh…and while you're with Velma; could you maybe try to calm her down?" Fred questioned with hope as Scooby nodded and smiled. "Great!"

A moment of silence came over them until Daphne broke it, "But even if we do find Shaggy; how would we get him to come back here with us without him trying to shred us apart?" Daphne wondered.

"Hm; I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Fred replied as Daphne, Sugie and Scooby all looked at him in surprise and then at each other in worry.

"Okay then…" Sugie commented. "Just as long as you don't hurt him; after all, he is still Shaggy and my brother. I will let him eat you if you hurt him while trying to get him to come back." Sugie finished.

"Noted." Fred replied in agreement as he snapped his fingers. "Now remember gang; Shaggy's a werewolf now; which means he might not be as persuasive as the human Shaggy. So; we'll have to take precaution and watch every movement he makes and plan every step perfectly." Fred finished.

"That's easier said than done." Daphne commented with a frown.

"Yeah, well it's the only plan we've got for right now. Until we actually find Shaggy; we got to give it our best shot for the moment." Fred continued as he sighed. Grabbing the keys to the Mystery Machine off the key hook in the kitchen Fred smiled weakly. "Now; come on gang! Let's go find Shaggy!"

With that said, Fred headed out towards the van with Daphne and Sugie following close behind. Scooby stood at the door of the mansion and watched as his friends left to go find Shaggy. Upon leaving; Fred promised Scooby that he and the girls would be back with Shaggy before Scooby would know it. Hoping Fred was right, Scooby waved goodbye once more as the three friends climbed into the van and pulled out of the driveway. When, the van was out of sight, Scooby closed the door to the mansion and turned to go find his other friend Velma. Besides, Scooby might as well try to help his friend calm down while he waited, who knows how long it really would take for Fred, Daphne and Sugie to return with Shaggy...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter four! What did you think!? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Do you think they'll find Shaggy? What do you think will happen with Velma? What about the rest of the gang and Shaggy? I'm sure you'll wondering. But don't worry; those questions will be answered soon! Chapter five will be up soon! Please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Again, thanks for reading; review!**

 **Until next chapter; with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	5. Finding the Wolf

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter and for the reading views! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter; I tried to throw some action in or you and I think this chapter turned out pretty well. So yeah! I won't say much more and just let you read! As normal I sadly own nothing from Scooby Doo; so please enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Finding the Wolf

The full moon hung over view of the cloudy night sky as Fred, Daphne and Sugie looked for their missing friend. Driving in a slower speed then normal; the three kept their eyes peeled for any sing that would lead them to him. After a while of driving; Daphne had spotted their friend tail running it into the woods at the end of the road they were on. When she spotted him; she told Fred and he drove up to the end.

"Are you sure you saw Shag come through here?" Fred wondered as he, Daphne and Sugie climbed out of the Mystery Machine.

"Yes! I know Shaggy when I see him." Daphne replied simply as she aimed a flashlight she had towards the path their friend had taken. "– And I can tell you; I saw the end of his green shirt disappear into those trees." Daphne finished as she pointed the light of her flashlight at a section of trees.

"Well alright, but if we're going to find Shaggy we have to be careful." Fred explained as he grabbed a backpack from the Mystery Machine and placed it on his shoulder. He too, grabbed a flashlight from his trustee backpack. "After all, Shaggy is a werewolf now; and if we want to sneak up on him; we need to be quiet." Fred finished as Daphne and Sugie nodded in agreement and understandment.

"But; what if he hears us and tries to eat us instead?" Sugie wondered with worry. "If what they say about werewolf's is true then Shaggy would have superior hearing, incredible speed, great strength and a need for human blood." Sugie finished as she frowned and flung her hands up. "WERE SCREWED!" Sugie yelled as she waved her arms around.

"Sugie!" Fred called as he heard someone's dog in the distant start barking loudly at Sugie's freak out. "You need to calm down." Fred commanded as Sugie frowned and tried to steady her breathing. "It's going to be alright; were going to find Shaggy; help him and everything is going to be okay." Fred finished as he tried to keep himself calm as well.

"Well, if you say so." Sugie replied with a shrug.

"Great, then we need to start searching and _keep quiet_." Fred finished as he warned Sugie.

"Alright, like sorry; I'll shut up." Sugie finished as she shook her head. "Like, what am I saying? This is ridiculous; looking for my brother who turned into a werewolf, I still can't believe it." Sugie finished.

"Yeah, well, believe it." Fred replied simply with a sigh. "Because this is happ – "Fred started only to be interrupted by a growling sound. Fred then turned to Daphne in confusion, "– Did you just growl at us?"  
Fred questioned with an accusing finger and a confusion look.

Daphne shook her head, "No; I was hoping that was Sugie's stomach." Daphne replied as she crossed her arms and eyed Sugie.

"Not me." Sugie finished as she shook her head and eyed Fred and Daphne, "But I think I know who it was." Sugie explained as Fred smiled lightly at her.

"Great! Who!?" Fred questioned with interest as he and Daphne eyed her.

Sugie pointed behind the two and began to back up while shaking in fright, "W-W-W – "Sugie began as she continued to point behind the two while they still eyed her in confusion.

"Sugie; spit it out." Daphne commanded with slight annoyance.

"SHAGGY WEREWOLF!" Sugie yelled as she flung her arms, threw her flashlight into the air and dashed into the forest around them to get away from the said creature.

"Shaggy Werewolf?" Daphne questioned in confusion after watching Sugie run away. She then turned to Fred, "Does she mean, Shaggy? As a werewolf?" Daphne wondered as Fred shrugged.

So; together the two turned slowly and instantly screamed when they saw what Sugie had been talking about. Indeed, Shaggy as a werewolf crouched behind them on top of the Mystery Machine. Growling at the two; Fred and Daphne shook in fright slightly as they stepped back just as Shaggy started to howl.

When the "Shaggy" werewolf howled, Fred and Daphne instantly turned and followed Sugie's running motion. Both screamed as the "Shaggy" werewolf jumped off the Mystery Machine and ran after them…

….

Meanwhile; back at the old Beauregard Mansion; Velma had managed to finally calm down after Scooby Doo had found her and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. So; after Scooby Doo told her what Fred, Daphne and Sugie had planned, she decided it was best to stay and wait instead of going after her friends. While she waited, Velma had logged onto her laptop and began to do research.

"Jinkies!" Velma stated after a while of researching information on Werewolves.

"Rhat rs rt?" Scooby questioned with interest as he stood up from laying position and joined Velma.

"Look at this!" Velma replied as she turned the laptop so Scooby could see.

On the screen where Velma had pointed too; Scooby read…

 _"– A werewolf cannot choose weather or not to transform and will no longer remember who they are and will even kill their best friend given the opportunity once transformed. Despite this;_ _they are able to recall everything they have experienced throughout their transformation upon reverting to their human form."_ **(1)**

"If this is true; then Fred, Daphne and Sugie are in serious trouble!" Velma finished with a frown.

"Rhat rill re ro!?" Scooby questioned with worry as he eyed the screen and then his friend.

"We need to find Fred, Daphne and Sugie and get them back to the house before they find Shaggy." Velma explained as she shut her laptop; stood up from the bed and headed downstairs.

Scooby Doo followed her as Velma quickly moved about the house. Grabbing her coat; Velma frowned as she put it on; only to stop frowning when she grabbed a pair of keys hanging from the front door.

"We'll have to take Sugie's car since they have the Mystery Machine." Velma explained as Scooby looked at her like she was crazy.

"Rut, Relma! Re rouldn't reave, re reed ro rait rn rase Rhaggy rome's rack." Scooby explained simply.

All Velma could do; was look at the Great Dane and hope that Fred, Daphne and Sugie were alright….

….

Fred and Daphne ran as fast as they could for their lives. Close behind them ran the "Shaggy" werewolf ready to pounce if he got the chance. Making their way through the trees; Fred and Daphne had managed to finally lose their werewolf friend. Stopping to catch their breath, they both kept alert just in case their werewolf friend came back for them.

"This – is – impossible." Daphne stated between breaths. "Trying to – help Shaggy when – he's a werewolf with – more strength, agility, hearing and speed – is not going to work." Daphne finished.

"You're just not believing in the possibility of it Daph." Fred explained simply as Daphne eyed him.

"Really? Then what's the plan hu Fred?" Daphne wondered as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Simple; we try and lure Shaggy back to Mystery Machine and bam; we catch him!" Fred explained.

"– And with what trap? I don't remember setting one up." Daphne questioned as Fred sighed.

"We trap him in the Mystery Machine! Duh!" Fred finished as he gave Daphne a smugged look.

"I don't like the sound of this plan; but it is the only one we've got, so we might as well try it." Daphne replied as she placed her hands on her hips and eyed Fred still.

"Great! Now all we need to do is find Sugie and lure Shaggy back to the Mystery Machine." Fred finished with a grin as he slammed his right fist into his left hand.

However; the two friends didn't have to look long because as soon as Fred finished talking; they heard a scream from the distance. Following the scream, came none other than Sugie running towards them from the opposite direction she had disappeared from earlier.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!" Sugie yelled as she ran into the clearing and spotted Fred and Daphne.

"EVERYONE TO THE MYSTERY MACHINE!" Fred yelled as he and Daphne joined Sugie in running.

As they ran; the three friends heard their "Shaggy" werewolf howl and then growl as he jumped and chased after them through the trees. Finally making it to the Mystery Machine; the three got to work.

"Sugie; go start the van!" Fred ordered as he tossed Sugie the keys. As Sugie ran for the front of the van, Fred turned to Daphne. "Daphne; I need you to be bait and lead Shaggy into the back of the van." Fred explained as Daphne looked at Fred in surprise as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"You want me!? – "Daphne began as she pointed to herself with an annoyed look. "– to be bait?" Daphne questioned with a frown as Fred sighed.

"Okay…I could be bait and you could stand here till I lure Shaggy to the van, then close the doors, lock them tight to make sure Shaggy doesn't get out all while trying to run to the front of the van while Sugie drives off." Fred finished explaining as he frowned at Daphne and crossed his arms.

"Fine…. I'll be bait." Daphne finished as Fred smiled at her. "– But; you _so_ owe me!" Daphne finished.

Yet, Daphne didn't have to worry about being bait because as soon as she finished her sentence, their "Shaggy" werewolf jumped down from a tree and right in front of them. Screaming in surprise; Daphne and Fred ran to the back of the van to open the doors. As soon as they opened the doors; Fred ran for the front of the van and Daphne climbed into the back. Sugie started the van and instantly she began to drive off towards the old Beauregard Mansion. As they drove, the "Shaggy" werewolf chased them.

"So far; so, good." Daphne stated as she watched Shaggy chase them. "But; what about the rest of the plan? He's going to get tired of chasing us eventually!" Daphne called from the back.

"Hold on tight!" Sugie called from the front as the three watched "Shaggy" werewolf still chase them.

"What'd – "Daphne began with confusion.

Before she could finish the question; Sugie had slammed hard on the Mystery Machine's brake causing it to come to a hard stop. As it came to a stop; Daphne rolled towards the back doors before grabbing on to one of the seats in the back for support. While Daphne grabbed onto the seat for support; their "Shaggy" werewolf was caught off guard the van's sudden stop and was trying to stop in his tracks. Yet, it was too late, for Shaggy hit the edge of the van and was through into the back by the back doors slamming close. As soon as Shaggy landed on the floor of the van, Daphne grabbed the rope Fred had brought and tied their "Shaggy" werewolf so he wouldn't try and attack or get away.

It may have not been the plan the originally had, but it worked.

\- And now that the three had their werewolf friend, the headed back towards the old mansion.

While they drove back, Shaggy howled and struggled the whole way there…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter five! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; wondering what their going to do next? Are they going to be able to actually help Shaggy? Well, we'll find out soon! So; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts and friendly criticism is welcomed :) Also; chapter six will be up soon! :)**

 **So; until next chapter thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Till then, with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	6. To Form A Plan

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me! Because of you guys I am updating again yeah! Anyway; I want to thank you for your patients on these updates. I should be updating more often now that the holiday is calmed down. So yeah! Anyway; I will admit this is not my best chapter but it turned out better then I thought and I'm happy with it. So; I hope you guys like the chapter. After this chapter; things will really start getting interesting. Well, enough talk now lol; I own nothing from Scooby Doo enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

To Form A Plan

Driving back to the mansion had gone by faster than any of the three thought it would. Upon arriving to the property; Fred parked the van right outside the entrance. As soon as the van was parked, Fred and Sugie climbed out and walked around the back to help Daphne with Shaggy.

Getting Shaggy into the mansion wasn't as easy as the three had hoped it would be. Carrying their fur covered friend out of the van and into the house was a struggle. As they carried him, Shaggy struggled against their grip and howled many times. Luckily; the howl had been heard by Velma and Scooby; so they ended up coming out to help and the group got Shaggy inside.

Once they were inside and had Shaggy calmed down; the four friends gathered around him.

"I just don't understand how this is possible." Daphne stated after an awkward silence. "Shaggy? A werewolf?" Daphne wondered as she frowned while taking in the sight of her friend. "Why would something awful have to happen to someone like Shaggy?"

"I'm not sure." Velma began as she eyed Scooby. "But according to Scooby; this isn't the first-time Shaggy's been a werewolf." Velma explained as Fred and Daphne looked at her in surprise.

"It's not?" Sugie wondered in surprise as she looked at her struggling brother.

"Ro." Scooby replied as he slowly shook his head sadly. "Rhaggy ras a rerewolf a rong rime rgo. Rut rt ras recause of Rracula." Scooby finished as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed in surprise. "You mean, Dracula the king of vampires is real?" Velma asked hoping she heard Scooby wrong. _That would've been good information to know earlier..._

"Ruhu! Ruhu!" Scooby replied as he nodded like crazy. "Rut re rs a rerk!" Scooby finished.

"I see – " Fred began as he stood in thought. "Maybe though; we need to go visit this Dracula. After all, if he turned Shaggy once and changed him back to human, I bet you he could do it again." Fred finished as Daphne and Velma couldn't help but agree. As the two agreed with Fred, Sugie couldn't but help but have a bad feeling about the idea of visiting Dracula.

"Ro ray!" Scooby declined instantly stated as he shook his head. "Rracula a rerk! R rever rant roo ree rim ragin." Scooby finished as Daphne, Fred and Velma frowned at one another.

"I agree with Scooby." Sugie stated instantly making everyone turn to her in surprise. "I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean really; if what the legends say about Dracula is true; then we'd being setting up our death cards." Sugie explained as she frowned and crossed her arms and eyed her brother in thought. "I want Shaggy back to normal just like you guys; but I just don't think I can trust someone like Dracula." Sugie finished.

"But guys; if it's the only way to change Shaggy back then we need to make the trip." Fred argued as he crossed his arms in slight annoyance.

" _IF_ it's the only way." Sugie continued as she eyed her brother in curiosity. "I'm sure there's other ways to turn a werewolf back to normal right?" Sugie wondered as she placed her hand up to her chin in thought.

"Sorry; it's not possible." Daphne replied simply making everyone eyed her in confusion. "When Scott first turned into a werewolf, he and his friend Stiles tried everything to figure out how to cure him. Sadly; nothing they came up with worked. So; the two had to learn to help Scott handle being a werewolf instead." Daphne finished as everyone just blinked at her.

"Are - " Sugie began as she tried to remember the name of the show she believed Daphne was talking about. " - You talking about the tv show Teen Wolf?" Sugie wondered hoping she got the name right.

"Yup!" Daphne replied with a grin as she crossed her arms and smiled. "It's like Werewolf 101." Daphne finished as Velma slightly face palmed.

" - And it's just a television show!" Velma added as she and Daphne eyed one another. "I've seen bits and pieces of the show; it's overrated." Velma finished as Daphne's mouth dropped open at Velma's comment.

"Well, I hate to break your guy's group talk, but this is _not_ something happening in a tv show! This is something happening in a fanfic and we need to figure out how to help Shaggy change back to normal now!" Fred exclaimed as he waved his arms around in frustration. Once he finished, he frowned when he saw Daphne, Velma, Sugie and Scooby all staring at him. "What?" Fred wondered with confusion.

"Did - " Velma began as she frowned as well. " - You just break the fourth wall?" Velma wondered as she eyed Fred.

Fred blinked in confusion, "Fourth wall?" Fred began as he brought his hand up to his chin in thought and tapped his foot. "Fourth Wall? Sorry; doesn't ring a bell." Fred finished.

Daphne, Sugie and Scooby laughed to themselves when they saw Velma eyed Fred with slight annoyance and frown.

"Even if it was just a show - " Sugie began after breaking the awkward silence that began to form. " - It's obviously wrong." Sugie continued as Daphne frowned and crossed her arms.

"How so?" Daphne challenged as she raised an eyebrow at Sugie.

"Well, think about it." Sugie stated instantly. "If Shaggy was a werewolf before like Scooby told us; then he obviously changed back to human right?" Sugie wondered as Scooby nodded crazily in agreement. "So; that would mean there is a way to help Shaggy and change him back." Sugie finished as Daphne sighed, uncrossed her arms and frowned.

"I guess you have a point." Daphne caved as she bit her lip slightly. "But if Shaggy was changed into a werewolf by Dracula last time and cured by Dracula, then; wouldn't Dracula be the obvious answer for this change?" Daphne challenged once more as she saw Sugie and Scooby sigh. A small silence began to form around the gang that last for about ten seconds before Sugie finally shrugged her shoulder and broke the silence.

"Obviously." Sugie murmured unhappy with Daphne's argument. "Yet, even if we were to go see this so-called Dracula, how would we find him? As far as we know, he's just a legend." Sugie finished.

Scooby began to shake his head, "Rot a regend." Scooby stated instantly. "Re rs real." Scooby added with a frown. "Rnd re's rvil." Scooby finished as Velma snapped her finger's in thought.

" - And it seems; like Scooby knows him!" Velma continued as she eyed Scooby. "Do you think you'd be able to lead us to where he lives? After all, you were the only one with Shaggy the last time he was transformed." Velma explained with hope. "What do you say Scooby? Would you lead us to Dracula?" Velma asked with hope.

"Ro ray!" Scooby muttered as he shook his head.

Everyone frowned at one another before Velma smiled once more, "Would you - " Velma began as she into a cabinet that was off to the side against the wall. " - Do it for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked with hope.

Scooby shook his head, stood up on his back legs and crossed his arms.

"How about two Scooby snacks?" Velma asked as she shook the box. She frowned and sighed when Scooby shook his head once more. "Alright, alright, how about three? That's my final offer." Velma finished simply.

Scooby peeked one eye open and thought about it. After he thought about it, he smiled. "Rokay." Scooby finished as he smiled at Velma.

Taking the snack from Velma, Scooby eat them happily.

"That settles it then." Fred added with a smile, happy that everyone was finally on board with the idea. "Scooby will lead us to Dracula tonight." Fred finished.

Until tonight, Sugie and Scooby stayed to watch Shaggy while Fred, Velma and Daphne all went to pack everything they needed for their long trip.  
As they packed, they all hoped, this plan would work and that they could indeed help their werewolf friend...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter six! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; thanks again for your patients on the updates; like I said, more should start coming since the holiday hype calmed down for me finally lol. So; do you think Dracula is behind this? Will Dracula help them or shun them away? What about Shaggy? Will they ever change him back? Chapter seven will be up soon and your questions will all be answered. Anyway; thanks again for reading and please remember to leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts! Thanks!**

 **Until next chapter, with all my love! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	7. Dracula's Castle

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf - A Scooby Doo Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Yeah! Yes, everyone I am back! I promise I haven't forgotten about this fic, I am still updating yeah! I would however like to apologize for the long wait for I have been very busy. School is coming to and end (so that has me slammed), college applications are coming up, still working with and riding horses and of course I have a job as well. So I have been very busy and I apologize! Plus; this chapter was harder to write then I thought, but with the way it turned out, I totally think it was worth it! Anyway; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you guys; I keep updating! Also, I'm gonna reply to your reviews, I think it would be a nice change for all of you...**

ScoobyFan4Ever: **Aw thanks for reviewing every chapter from the start! It means a lot! And thanks! I was hoping that it would be funny! You know Fred, it was bound to happen! Here's you update!**

Dawnelldo2: **Aw thanks for also reviewing every chapter from the start, you have no idea how much it means to me! And I'm sorry the breaking of the fourth wall brought you out of the story. I was only hoping to add Scooby humor lol. But thanks for you input! I'll make sure to remember that for the future! Also; here's your update, hope you like it :)**

CI: **Well, your about to find out the answer to your question! And yes, I do get what your talking about, but sadly Sabella won't appear till the third story (hint, hint). Also thanks for you review! I hope you like the outcome and update! Trust me, I'm not stopping this story. I will keep updating! So please, enjoy!**

Guest (1): **Well, now you won't have to be so eager! Here's your update! Hope you like it, thanks for your review! :)**

thecrimsonjaguar: **Oh...I was hoping it wasn't that board of a chapter. I wasn't trying to be, but I still hoped you liked it. Either way; thanks for the review and for your in put! I will remember your in put for the future of writing! Anyway; here is an update, I hope you like this chapter better! So yeah, thanks so much for the review!**

 **So; there were my responses! Now; I will stop talking and let you all read for I know you all have been waiting for this update! As always I sadly own nothing from Scooby Doo! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Dracula's Castle

Getting to Transylvania was harder than the gang thought it would be. For one; their van couldn't get them all the way there because Transylvania was a place that wasn't in the United States. So; they could only drive so far before having to take a privet plane (which they convinced Daphne's parents to let them burrow one) and fly the rest of the way there. Yet, the trip still wasn't easy.

Dragging a half human - half werewolf was hard, for Shaggy struggled a lot and refused to cooperate. Howling and threating them with his growling; the gang had to keep secure in his tied-up manor to make sure he didn't escape and run. When they had finally gotten to the privet plane Daphne's parents had prepared for them at the nearest airport, the gang had a hard time getting Shaggy to get on without drawing attention.

But, they did it, and together the whole gang were on their way to Transylvania to find a cure for their transformed friend.

" - Whew - " Fred murmured as he sat down in one of the chairs while eyeing Shaggy. " - Glad all the hard part is over; now we can help our friend and move on." Fred finished with a sigh of relief.

"Move on? What do you mean move on?" Sugie wondered with confusion as she raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"Well, I figured that once we get Shaggy changed back, we'll move on with our lives and act like this never happened." Fred explained simply as everyone frowned at each other.  
Fred noticed their faces and raised his eyebrow. "What? Isn't that what we want? Isn't that why were trying to help Shaggy?" Fred finished with interest.

"Yes, we want to help Shaggy; but we can't just move on from this." Daphne explained as Sugie, Velma and Scooby nodded in agreement. "If this happened to Shaggy twice, who's to say there isn't a chance it could happen again after we change him back? Were always going to have to keep our guard up about this Fred." Daphne finished explaining as she crossed her arms and eyed Shaggy.

"Oh; and keep it from living our lives? And reminding Shaggy everyday about it?" Fred challenged as he raised an eyebrow at Daphne. "Is that how you want it to be for us? For Shaggy?" Fred questioned.

"Of course, not." Sugie scoffed in return as she and Fred glared at one another. "But we can't just ignore the fact that there's someone out there after my brother and your friend." Sugie explained as she pointed at Fred. "If we don't stop the person after curing Shaggy; who's to say they won't just turn him back. Daphne makes a point." Sugie finished as she crossed her arms.

"Then what do you suspect we do!? Defeat the person?" Fred demanded as the others looked at one another in thought.

Velma shrugged, "That's not a bad idea." Velma stated with a smile. "Once we find out if it's Dracula, we can finish him off for good." Velma replied as everyone looked at her in shock at her suggestion.

" - And you'd be okay with killing someone?" Daphne questioned as she hoped she misheard Velma.

Velma shook her head instantly. "No! Not kill. Never kill. You know I couldn't do that to someone even if they are evil." Velma defended as the other's sighed in relief. "I meant we turn him to the Government."

"Yeah, I like that plan better." Fred stated as the other's nodded in agreement.

"Well then it's final. When we get to Transylvania and get Shaggy cured, we turn Dracula in." Velma finished as she and the group of friends smiled at one another.

Like that, the group of friends soon arrived to their destination with their plan imprinted in their minds. Getting off the plane (which landed at the bottom of the hill where Dracula's castle was) the group along with their werewolf friend made their way up the hill. It took some time to walk the distance, specially with their struggling friend, but when they made it to the castle, it was totally worth it.

Before them, the castle stood tall and might with it's brick interior, draw bridge and moat. Above the castle, gray clouds hung in the sky giving it an eerie scenery. Signs started to appear with warning to turn back or stay away as alligators lingered in the moats water watching the gang cross over the draw bridge. Once they arrived to the door, all six friends gathered around while making sure their struggling friend didn't escape.

"Well, here we are! Dracula's castle! Wow! I still can't believe it myself." Velma stated after a while of staring at the castle in awe. "What do we do now?" Velma wondered as she turned and eyed her friends.

"Simple; we knock." Sugie stated as she started to walk up to the door.

The gang tried to stop her before she began to pound on the door angrily. After all, you can't just walk up to Dracula's castle and knock on the door without a plan. Sadly; the gang failed to stop her and she knocked.

"DRACULA OPEN UP THIS INSTANT!" Sugie yelled as she pounded on the door. "DON'T MAKE ME KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN BECAUSE I WILL!" Sugie yelled as she continued to knock.

Suddenly; Sugie stopped knocking when she saw the door start to open by itself. All five friends eyed one another with worry and uncertainty as they proceeded to advance into the castle. Scooby walked in front of the gang to keep an eye on them in case something were to happen while Fred, Daphne, Velma and Sugie dragged Shaggy along and stayed close together in a huddle. They were stopped in the entrance hall of the castle.

"WHO DARES DESTIRB MY RESTING PLACE!?"

They all looked around for the known voice, until they saw what they were looking for. There, about five feet in front of them hiding in the shadows; was Dracula himself. Stepping out of the shadows the gang gasped in shock as they saw him. With pale skin, pitch black eyes and a black suite and cape, Dracula gleamed at them with annoyance and mood that told them he was to attack if necessary.

"Don't play games Dracula! We know it was you who turned Shaggy into a werewolf." Daphne stated with annoyance as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Yeah! And now were demanding that you change him back before you regret it." Fred ordered as he held up a fist to threaten the King of Vampires.

Dracula seemed surprise when the two spoke, "Sha-Gee? A werewolf?" Dracula questioned in confusion as he looked at the group of friends. He spotted Shaggy and was super shocked to see him once more. "Yes, I changed him into a werewolf, but that was over two years ago, He, his two mutts and girlfriend left the castle and changed him back. I am afraid to tell you; that this time, it is not my doing." Dracula explained.

"Oh, quite the tricks! We're not falling for it. We know what kind of monster you are; so just admit it and change him back." Sugie demanded as she wagged a fist at him like Fred had done earlier.

"I wish it had been me, but sadly this is not my work for I have no need for a new werewolf race driver." Dracula explained as everyone looked at him in confusion. "You see, I have a new race driver named Winnie. So; Sha-Gee is not needed." Dracula finished simply as everyone frowned and eyed one another once more while Scooby smiled and wagged his tail at the name.

"Why I outta - " Sugie began with her fist still raised as she moved to walk towards the vampire and fight him herself. Yet, before she could, Velma grabbed her and held her back.

"Hang on." Velma commanded as Sugie stopped and eyed her with a frown.

"Velma! He's a monster and a liar. You really believe that it wasn't him!?" Sugie challenged as she crossed her arms.

"Yes." Velma stated as everyone looked at her in surprise. "I don't know why; but something is telling me that it wasn't Dracula." Velma finished as she smiled weakly at the vampire.

"You mean, he's telling the truth?" Daphne questioned as Velma and Dracula nodded in agreement.

"Well, if Velma believes you; then so do I." Fred stated as Daphne, Sugie and Scooby all looked at one another in surprise as Fred turned to Dracula. "But if you didn't turn Shaggy into a werewolf, then who did?"

Dracula shrugged, "I do not know who turned Sha-Gee into a werewolf again. But, I might know someone who could help you find your culprit." Dracula responded as everyone (even Scooby) looked at him in shock.

"Really? You'd help us?" Sugie questioned as she eyed Dracula. "I thought you were the King of Vampires. You know; evil and cruel?" Sugie questioned once more with thought.

"Yes, I am the King of Vampires; but how I am, is just a legend. You'd be surprised on how much of a monster I'm actually not." Dracula explained as everyone nodded in understandment.

"But why would you want to help us? I mean, you did turn Shaggy into a werewolf last time after all." Daphne pointed out as she frowned at the thought.

"That was because when I need something I get it. Last time, I needed a werewolf race car driver for my monster race. This time, I do not." Dracula explained simply. "I am still the cunning and manipulating vampire you know from the legend, but I'm not all evil. I wouldn't want a curse like a werewolf curse to be placed on someone who is not in need of it." Dracula finished as he grinned to himself.

"Oh, I get it now - " Daphne began as everyone turned and looked at her. " - Because you needed a werewolf last time, you turned Shaggy into one. But, since you don't need him for your race, you don't want him to suffer the curse." Daphne recapped as everyone gave her a "duh-that's-what-he-just-explained" kind of look.

"If you understand it as that, then yes." Dracula finished as he sighed. "Now come! I will take you to the person who I believe can help you. My wife, Vanna Pira." Dracula finished as he beckoned the gang to follow him.

So; they followed him deeper into the castle. While walking; the gang took in the interior and surrounding of the castle all still amazed that it even existed. Finally; they came to a stop after climbing a series of stairs that leads to the darkest and highest tower of the castle. Opening the door, Dracula led the gang into his and his wife's top-secrete lab/lair room.

"Ah! Dracula darling just in time! I'm working on a new - " A women in with pale skin, long black hair and wearing a dark red-black ish dress began from the far side of the room.

"Not now Vanna." Dracula ordered as Vanna frowned. "I'm on official business to help Sha-Gee the werewolf and his friends." Dracula explained as Vanna looked at him in shock and surprise.

"You? Help people? - " Vanna questioned with widen eyes. " - And did you say Sha-Gee the werewolf? You mean, cutie is back?" Vanna questioned as she tried to look past Dracula to see if he what he was saying true.

Dracula nodded his head, "Yes! And the humans want help on finding out who turned him into a werewolf. I was thinking you could use some of your magic and lead them to some clues that might help them." Dracula explained as he turned and gestured to the gang of friends. Vanna smiled as soon as she saw Shaggy along with Scooby. Walking up to the group; she instantly introduced herself.

"Well hello! It's nice to meet all of you! - " Vanna explained as she waved while getting greeting in returned.  
" - It's especially nice to see you again Scooby and Shaggy." Vanna finished with a smile as moved closer to Shaggy (who backed up and growled slightly) and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Fred cleared his throat hoping to release the awkward tension. "It's nice to meet you to Miss. I'm Fred Joans, this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Sugie Rogers and of course you remember Scooby, right?" Fred introduced as he noticed the women frown at his throat clear but smile at them anyway and nod. "Dracula was telling us you might be able to help us; do you think you could?" Fred wondered with hope.

Vanna nodded her head, "Yes, follow me." Vanna gestured as she moved into the room some more and came to the center of it where a table sat in the middle with a crystal ball. "Please, all of you have a seat and we'll ask the crystal ball for the answers you seek." Vanna explained as the gang all did what they were told while helping Shaggy join them. Once everyone was sitting; she continued. "Now; before we begin, you all need to hold hands - " Vanna began with a smile as everyone clapped their own hands together making her look at them in confusion. " - No! I meant hold hands with each other." Vanna finished as she sighed.

Everyone instantly mumbled in understandment and held each other hands around the table instead.

Vanna continued, "- So; while your all holding hands, I need absolute silence to work." Vanna explained as she began to wave her hands over her crystal ball. "The crystal will feel your groups energy and pick up the story on what it needs to seek answers for." Vanna finished explaining as she continued to wave her hands over the ball. While she waved her hands, she began to speak to the crystal ball, like it was some kind of incantation. "Crystal Ball, we seek your answers for the Scooby Doo gang's story. Please mighty crystal ball, clear your clouds and give us a clue as to who the villain of this story is." Vanna finished with a smile.

Around them, the lights in the room began to flicker and the clouds inside the crystal ball began to separate.

"The crystal ball is starting to answer! And it's telling me - " Vanna began as she squinted her eyes to read it. " - That the answers you seek lie in a small town called Coolsville Ohio. A lover of someone's past lives there with a book to Shaggy's cure. However; it won't be easy. For this woman holds a grudge and wants revenge. Who the women is, I do not know; it's still unclear. But, she waiting. Waiting for you to find her and come for the cure. But beware! It's a trap! For once she has all of you; there's no saying in who's gonna win. It's a battle, a battle between good and bad. The odds are in your favor." Vanna finished.

When she finished, the lights stopped flickering and the crystal ball became a regular looking old clear ball once more. Everyone released each other's hands and blinked at Vanna in confusion.

"The odds are in our favor?" Velma questioned as she raised her eyebrow. "What the heck is this? Some kind of lame Hunger Games remake?" Velma demanded as everyone shrugged or frowned.

"Well, whatever it means were going to be ready for whoever this person is! A battle or not, were not stopping until we help Shaggy turn human once more! right gang?" Fred questioned as everyone agreed instantly.

"I bid you all good luck on your quest." Vanna replied with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Dracula for your help! - " Sugie replied with a smile as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and thanks Count for you know; not eating us and for helping and all too." Daphne added as she smiled at the vampire.

Both vampires nodded. "Anytime dearie. Any friend of Shaggy's is a friend of mine." Vanna explained as she smiled. "Shaggy and Scooby are always welcomed back, and now; so are you." Vanna finished.

"What?" Dracula questioned in surprise as he turned to his wife suddenly. "I don't remember ever agreeing to that!" Dracula stated as he and Vanna frowned at one another.

"Now; there's the Dracula we know." Velma stated with a small laugh as Daphne, Fred, Sugie and Scooby joined her in the laugh. "Thanks again! See you around." Velma called as the gang got up and began to leave.

With a final goodbye and a distant argument between Dracula and Vanna, the gang began to try and find their way out of the castle. After a while of walking around and meeting some other unusual creatures and rooms, Dracula found them once more and showed them the way out himself. Thanking him and saying goodbye once more, the gang made it out of the castle and back towards their plane on the bottom of the they reached the bottom of the hill, they were all about to get on the plane when Velma stopped Fred (who was the first to set his foot on the stairs) from entering.

"What's up V?" Fred questioned as everyone stopped walking and gathered in a circle.

"We can't just leave without a next plane Fred." Velma explained.

"I guess you have a point." Fred stated as he folded his arms and put his hand up to his chin in thought.

"Then, what's the plan?" Daphne wondered as she and Sugie (who was holding Shaggy still to make sure he didn't run) exchange looks.

"Simple - " Velma began with a smile. " - Vanna said the answers we seek are in a small town known as Coolsville Ohio." Velma continued with a grin.

"So, that means - " Daphne began with a grin also as Velma finished her sentence.

" - Were going back home." Velma finished and everyone smiled at one another...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter seven! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **So; what did you think of Dracula's nice side? Now; I know normally he's evil and all, but it's fanfiction and I wanted to play around with it lol. Let me know what you think.**

 **Anyway; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! We authors do love feed back and to hear your thoughts! Chapter eight will be up soon, hopefully it won't be as long of a wait.**

 **Well, until the next chapter, with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	8. No Plans Like Home

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf - A Scooby Doo Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter eight yeah! Wow; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you guys; I am updating this story once more yeah!  
Anyway; not a lot happens in this chapter, but it does lead up to what is about to happen in chapter nine :) Now; a response to your reviews:  
**

Scheffelman: **First of all, thanks so much for your review :) Secondly; to answer your question, I didn't have the gang meet Winnie for a reason. She along with the others will appear in the next story of this Scooby Doo trilogy.** **(Hint, Hint).**

ScoobyFan4ever: **Aw thanks so much for your review! Also, I'm glad you enjoyed, I was hoping Sugie would make you laugh, she can be crazy protective when it comes to her brother hu? Anyway; thanks so much for your review and here is an update for you :) Hope you enjoy it and told you the wait wouldn't be as long as the last :)**

CI: **Really? Someone else used that idea too? Wow; how cool, what a weird coincidence! Maybe I'll have to check the story out sometime then. Anyway; thanks for the review I'm glad you liked the chapter; here is an update for you :) Also, thanks! Yup, I think you can guess what the third story will be lol. Well, thanks again, hope you enjoy the update :)**

Dawnelldo2: **Honestly; I thought of something like that happening, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized how much it would effect the next story I have planned lol. Also, I know Drac is suppose to be evil, but I thought it would be fun to play with his nice side for once, I mean this is fanfiction lol. Anyway; thanks so much for your review! Here is an update for you, enjoy :)**

 **Well, there were the response. Anyway; as always I sadly own nothing from the amazing world of Scooby Doo! So; please enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

Chapter 8

No Plans Like Home

Coolsville, Ohio was the same to the gang as it always has been. While driving through the town to look for any clues of their destination, they recalled memories of different places when they lived there. After a while of driving; the gang finally made it too Fred's old home. Reason for stopping at Fred's place, was well, no one else but Fred's parents really knew that the gang was back in town. Not only that, but they were the only two parents who knew of the gang's real situation because the gang trusted them enough to tell them. So; when they arrived to Fred's house, they of course, were greeted by Fred's parents immediately.

Inside the house, the gang explained the whole situation as to why Shaggy was a werewolf and why they were back in town. Oddly enough, the gang were surprised on how well Fred's parents too the news. Of course, they did tell them over the phone earlier (like I explained) but the gang learned that Fred's parents thought they were joking. But now; that they knew the truth, Fred's parents offered them any help they needed and right now; they were all gathered in the kitchen around the table talking about their next move. Fred's mother served them snacks, while Fred's father did some research on werewolves.

"Could recite what Vanna Pira said again sweetie?" Mrs. Joans questioned for the second time that day hoping she heard it right.

Fred sighed, "She told us, the answers you seek lie in a small town called Coolsville Ohio. A lover of someone's past lives there with a book to Shaggy's cure. However; it won't be easy. For this woman holds a grudge and wants revenge. Who the women is, I do not know; it's still unclear. But, she waiting. Waiting for you to find her and come for the cure. But beware! It's a trap! For once she has all of you; there's no saying in who's gonna win. It's a battle, a battle between good and bad. The odds are in your favor." Fred recited as he sighed once more and placed his head in his hands.

"The odds are in your favor? - " Mr. Joans questioned in confusion as he raised his eyebrow at the gang. " - What is this? Some kind of lame Hunger Games remake?" Mr. Joans questioned with slight annoyance.

"That's what I said." Velma declared as she waved her hands around in frustration.

"Well, no matter what it is, we still have no clue on who this chick is we need to find." Daphne explained as she narrowed her eyes at Mr. Joans and Velma while crossing her arms. "That should be our main focus."

Sugie nodded, "Daphne's right, no offense guys, but I don't want my brother to be a werewolf forever." Sugie explained as she sighed and sat back against her chair while patting Scooby's head. "I'm sure Scooby doesn't either, hu boy?" Sugie questioned as she smiled weakly at the Great Dane.

Scooby shook his head, "Ro. Rerewolf's re ro run." Scooby finished as he continued to allow Sugie to scratch behind his ears.

"Trust us, we don't want him to be a werewolf either, but right now, we have no clues as to who even has the cure. All we know is what Vanna told us, she lives in Coolsville." Fred finished simply he groaned.

"We may only know she lives in Coolsville, but if you guys are forgetting, there is one person or animal I guess, who was with Shaggy the last time he was a werewolf." Velma began as they looked at her in confusion while she smiled slightly and turned to Scooby. "Scoob, was there anyone else besides you and Shaggy who knew about Shaggy being a werewolf last time?" Velma questioned hoping the theory she had was right.

"Rcrappy." Scooby stated as everyone looked at each in disappointment at the name.

"Nah uh! - " Fred stated as he shook his head and waved his arms back and forth in a dismissing manor with Daphne agreeing. " - No way are talking to that traitor. I bet you he even didn't do it. After all, he is in jail."

"Okay; so, Scrappy's out." Velma stated as she sighed in slight relief. She turned back to Scooby. "Was there anyone else who knew besides you and Scrappy?" Velma wondered with hope, if not, they were at an end.

Luckily; Scooby nodded again while slightly frowning though, " - Rhaggy's rld razy rirlfriend." Scooby finished as he growled slightly at the thought of her.

Everyone eyed one another with confusion and worry.

"Wait, you don't mean the one who showed up at the house warming party do you?" Daphne questioned as all eyed turned on Scooby.

Scooby nodded like crazy again, "Ru-hu rhat rne." Scooby finished as he frowned once more.

Daphne face palmed, "Why didn't we think of that from the start!? We could've already fixed this by now." Daphne finished as she frowned in annoyance.

"Hey; no need to beat yourselves up - " Sugie began as she smiled at the gang. " - You guys have always done a lot for my brother, so we missed a simple piece, big deal, that's why we go for it now." Sugie explained.

"She's right kids." Mr. Joans added as he came back into the room. "Sometimes the simplest solution isn't always the easiest to think about." Mr. Joans explained as he smiled at the gang.

"Really?" Daphne questioned as Mr. Joans nodded. "Well, than I guess I am making a big deal out of it for nothing." Daphne stated simply. "But, even if we now know who were looking for, how do we know who she is?" Daphne questioned as everyone eyed her in confusion. She frowned and sighed when she saw the looks she revived. "That's what I mean, who is she? What's her name? Where does she live? That kind of thing."

"Roogie." Scooby stated simply making all eyes turn on him in confusion. "Rer rame rs Roogie." Scooby finished as he growled once more at the name.

This time, everyone one looked at Scooby in confusion until Mrs. Joans spoke up, "Did you mean Googie dear?" Mrs. Joans asked the Great Dane.

Scooby nodded his head for the millionth time. "Reah! Rhat's rhat I raid." Scooby stated with a look. "Roogie." Scooby finished as he laid his head on Sugie's lap.

"Oh! I just had an idea! - " Mrs. Joans stated as she walked into another room for a moment while the whole gang sat in the Kitchen still watching the spot Mrs. Joans just left. All eyes were instantly on Mrs. Joans when she came back into the Kitchen with her laptop. They watched as she opened it and began to type on it. " - I just needed my laptop. You see, why not search Googie's name with Coolsville Ohio. I mean really; how many Googie's do we know live in a place called Coolsville Ohio." Mrs. Joans finished as the gang all smiled at one another. After a moment of silence, a ding from the computer, Mrs. Joans found her answer. "Well, would you look at that." Mrs. Joans instructed as she turned the screen to face the gang while gesturing to it. "Googie Hale, resident of Coolsville Ohio, right here on Facenet." Mrs. Joans smiled widely.

For a moment, silence came over everyone as they all looked at the page on the laptop Mrs. Joans was showing them.

Finally; Fred spoke up, "Well gang; I think I feel a plan and a trap coming on..."

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter eight! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Now; I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I know mine are usually longer then this, but for some reason, this is what came to me when I wrote it and I wasn't gonna over think myself trying to add more or make it longer. Plus, this chapter is sort of more a filler chapter to help lead us to the next one you know? Also, I know this chapter isn't my best writing for my Scooby Doo fics, but I hope you guys liked it anyway. I promise chapter nine will be a LOT longer then this one. After all, a lot is about to go down in chapter nine lol.**

 **So; thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review! I do love to hear you thoughts! Again, so sorry for the shortness of chapter eight, chapter nine will be longer I promise :)**

 **Well, with that said, until next chapter, with all my love to you :) - InsidePointPlace**


	9. The Showdown

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf - A Scooby Doo Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter nine yeah! Anyway; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of it, I am updating this story ;)**

 **Anyway; I would like to apologize right off the bat, I know I said there was gonna be a trap in the last chapter, but now there's not...unfortantully; that's just how this chapter played out lol.  
Either way I hope you still like it. **

**Also, I tied my best with action and well, with everything. So, I really do hope you guys like it.**

 **Please, enjoy this chapter while you can. Sadly; this is the second to last chapter for this story will only have ten chapters. Thank you all so much for your support it really means a lot :)**

 **Now; I will shut up and let you read lol. I sadly own nothing from the amazing world of Scooby Doo! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Showdown

Finding Googie Hale's address was a lot easier then finding Dracula's Castle was. That was one thing that The Scooby Doo gang could tell you was in fact true. Upon arriving to the Hale's house in downtown Coolsville; Fred, Daphne, Velma and Sugie all climbed out of The Mystery Machine and began to head up to the front door of the Hale household. Once they reached the front door; Fred turned and took one last look back at The Mystery Machine with hopes that Scooby Doo was able to keep Werewolf Shaggy under control while they dealt with Shaggy's ex-girlfriend. With a sigh at the thought, Fred turned back to the door and ringed the doorbell. A moment of silence came over the gang as the listened to the doorbell ring. Finally; once the doorbell was done ringing; someone began to open the door and the gang braced themselves.

Just like that, the person they believed they were looking for, stood before them in the doorway. A girl, about their age, with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled wickedly at them. She wore a red tan-top with a red floral shirt over top. A pair of blue jeans went along with the outfit and a pair of tennis-shoes. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Sugie all eyed one another after taking the girl in. All four of them knew this was who they were looking

"Well, well, well..." The girl they believed to be Googie Hale began with her wicked grin still placed a crossed her face. "...If it isn't Mystery Incorporated. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure out that it was indeed _I_ who turned your precious little Shaggy into a werewolf. And now that you've all come crawling back to me; I'm ready to re-claim my boyfriend." Googie finished with a smile as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. Everyone watched as Velma was the first to step forward and eye the girl with annoyance and hatred.

"Yeah, well your wrong." Velma replied with a smirk to herself. "Shaggy will _NEVER_ date you ever again in a million years! He's even told us himself.  
You're just a crazy lunatic who needs to learn to take _no_ for an answer." Velma finished as Fred, Daphne and Sugie nodded in agreement.

Googie began to laugh evilly. "If there's one thing you Mystery Losers should know about us Hale's; it's that we _always_ get what we want one way or another." Googie explained as she eyed Fred, Daphne, Velma and Sugie who all exchanged a look with one another. This time, it was Sugie who stepped forward in front of Velma with her hands clenched into fist.

" - And if there's one thing you should know about us Rodgers; it's that we _never_ give up without a fight." Sugie explained as she felt anger boil inside her.  
"Now; turn my brother back into a human or I'll beat your face in!" Sugie finished as she tried to herself back while she and the gang watched Googie's movements.

"Hm... how about NO!" Googie finished while she shouted the last word.

Instantly; Sugie lost it and jumped forward onto Googie. Both girls began to claw at one another as Fred, Daphne and Velma began to try and break the fight up. Sure, they hated Googie too, but they didn't want Sugie to go to jail for murdering the girl. Speaking of which, the three friends managed to get Sugie off of the girl after Sugie managed to three punches/slaps in. Once, Sugie was dragged back to where Fred, Daphne and Velma had been standing; Googie stood up with annoyance, anger and even more hatred. Fred, Daphne and Velma managed to calm Sugie down while Googie dusted herself off and fixed her hair.

"Your lucky they dragged you away before I managed to actually start fighting back." Googie stated as she sent a death glare at Sugie. "Now; Shaggy is either going to be my boyfriend or he's going to be a werewolf for the rest of his life and there's nothing you can do about it." Googie added as she sent another wicked grin at them. "It's either you chose one of those, or get off my lawn before I call the cops on you." Googie finished.

"Ha!" Sugie stated as she laughed to herself. "Good luck with that, our father is the head chief of the police officers." Sugie explained as Googie looked at her in surprise. "For someone who lives in Coolsville, I really thought you'd know that. Maybe you are a truly dumb." Sugie finished as she laughed loudly making Googie annoyed.

Before they knew it; Googie jumped forward and onto Sugie's sending them both crashing to the floor. Rolling down the porch steps; Fred, Daphne and Velma looked at one another as they watched the scene in shock. Anyone who was anyone; knew that Fred, Daphne and Velma would never restore to fighting. But anyone who was anyone; knew that Sugie Rodgers, would defend herself and her friends and family when it came to it. Nodding at one another; Fred, Daphne and Velma knew it was time to start putting their plan and trap into action before Sugie finished Googie off for them.

So; Daphne and Velma looked around the neighborhood to make sure no one was looking before sneaking into the Hale house. Meanwhile, Fred rushed down the steps of the porch to break up the fight that was going on between Googie and Sugie. Once he made it to the two girls and when Velma and Daphne disappeared into the house to look for the Book that had the cure for their friend, the three got to work. Fred, began to try and break the fight up between Googie and Sugie, only to be pulled into it. Meanwhile; Daphne and Velma made sure no one else in Googie's family was home before they started their search.

"Girls...girls...GIRLS!" Fred yelled after a while of the two girls fighting. He finally managed to get in-between them and pull them apart. "Fighting it _NEVER_ the answer." Fred explained as they both looked at him.

For a moment their was silence as the girls eyed Fred. However; the silence didn't last long and they began to start fighting once more. Groaning in annoyance, Fred looked around to make sure no one was watching before grabbing both girls and pulling them apart once more and standing in the middle of them. With both his hands on either girls forehead, Fred continued to hold the two girls back as they tried to go for one another. Yet, Fred didn't have to hold the girls back for long because a Coolsville Police Car came pulling up into the driveway and parked right behind The Mystery Machine. Great...Just their luck.

"Woah! All three of you...back away from one another."

Thankfully enough, the two girls stopped trying to go for one another and Fred placed his arms down and sighed in relief. But, his smile turned into a frown as soon as he saw who the Police Officer was.  
Standing there before him, Googie and Sugie, was Chief Samuel Rodgers himself.

"Is there a problem officer?" Googie wondered as she eyed the officer with slight worry.

Officer Rodgers nodded, "Yeah; I've got a call complaint from the women across the street saying there was a fight going on between two girls and a guy." Officer Rodgers explained as he eyed Googie, Fred and Sugie. "Wanna tell me what this is about?" Officer Rodgers questioned as he eyed the three teens. When no one said anything he sighed and tried again. "Fred? Sugie? Either one of you want to explain?"

A moment of silence came over the four before Sugie and Fred turned on Googie. "She started it." Both complied as they pointed an accusing finger at her.

Googie looked at them with annoyance, "No I didn't." Googie defended as she sent them both a death glare. "Rodgers here jumped me first, I was just defending myself." Googie finished as she eyed them.

Officer Rodgers turned and eyed his daughter. "Is that true Sugie?" Officer Rodgers wondered as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, she turned Shaggy into a werewolf! Were just trying to help him out and change him back to normal." Sugie explained as Officer Rodgers looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh hu...that's almost as ridiculous as the time your brother tried to tell me about Zombie Island and The Phantom Virus as if they were real." Officer Rodgers finished as he sighed.

"But they were real Mr. Rodgers." Fred stated as Officer Rodgers looked at him with concern. When Fred saw his face, he continued, "And Shaggy is a werewolf; were only trying to help him. Sugie's telling you the truth! His crazy ex-girlfriend here - " Fred continued to explain as he gestured to Googie. " - Turned him and were trying to get her to turn him back. I was only trying to break up the fight." Fred finished as he grinned.

Officer Rodgers nodded, "Hm...I want to believe you both, I do...but something is telling me your making this up." Officer Rodgers stated as Fred and Sugie looked at him in surprise and slight hurt.

Just then though, The Mystery Machine back doors busted open with Scooby Doo yelled for help and after their Shaggy Werewolf. All four people turned, and watched as the Shaggy Werewolf jumped onto the hood of the Police Car and howled before jumping off and running across the lawn with Scooby Doo chasing after him. When both were out of view, Fred, Sugie, Googie and Officer Rodgers all turned to face one another.

"We tried to tell you..." Sugie managed to say after a moment of silence.

Officer Rodgers shook his head, "I don't wanna know! I don't wanna know! Just, turn your brother back to normal and we'll talk about this when you get home!  
Until then, stay out of trouble, I mean it..."

With that, Officer Rodgers turned and climbed into his Police Car and drove off. A moment of silence came around all three as they watched the car roll out of the driveway and disappear into view.  
Once the car was gone, Sugie turned to Fred. "You know; I think we broke him..." Sugie stated as she and Fred eyed one another in thought.

Fred shrugged, "Oh well." Fred stated as he and Sugie laughed a little.

"GUYS!"

Fred, Sugie and Googie all turned to see Daphne and Velma come out of the house.

"WHAT!? YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE!? HOW?" Googie demanded and yelled as she saw Daphne and Velma standing at the doorway. She began to charge for the two girls only to be stopped by Fred.  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE BREAKING AND ENTERING! IF THE COP WASN'T RODGERS FATHER I'D HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Googie yelled as she sent the girls a death glare.

"It's not breaking and entering if you left the door wide open." Daphne explained as she and Velma smirked and laughed to themselves.

Googie looked at them in surprise, Velma continued on. "Anyway guys; we found the book with the cure! We can change Shaggy back." Velma finished as she waved the book above her head and smiled.

"WHAT!? NOOO!" Googie yelled as she began to try and go after the girls only to be held back by Fred again.

"Sugie; grab the rope Shaggy was tied in, we'll tie it around Googie." Fred instructed as Sugie nodded and did as Fred suggested. "Alright, now tie her to the porch, her folks can come home and find her like this. After that, we need to get going and find Shaggy and Scooby before something horribly bad happens." Fred finished as Daphne and Velma watched the scene before them in surprise and shock.

"What the heck do you mean? What happened to Shaggy and Scooby?" Daphne wondered as she raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Shaggy got away unfortantully and Scooby went after him." Fred explained as he frowned.

"Oh, but what about your trap we have set up back at your house? That was suppose to be used for Googie." Velma wondered too as she crossed her arms.

Fred shook his head, "Change of plans. We need to get going. Officer Rodgers was already on our case about the fight, we don't need him getting a case of a lose werewolf that he already knows about." Fred finished explaining as he and Sugie instantly began to head for The Mystery Machine and climbed into it.

Daphne and Velma exchanged and look before they both shrugged their shoulders and followed after Fred and Sugie. While the four friends began to drive away; Googie was yelling in the background that this wasn't over and that she would have her revenge and Shaggy. However; neither one of the gang members listened, for they were to busy worrying about their missing friends and hoping that the cure they had would work...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter nine! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyways; thanks for reading; it really means the world. Again, so sorry if this chapter sort of sucked, I really tried, I really did. But still, I hope you liked it. Please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts :)**

 **Chapter ten (the final chapter of this story) will be up soon!**

 **Also, a question for you guys. IMPORTANT! I have a few story idea names for th third series in this trilogy. But, I can't choose between which title. Do you think you could vote in your review? It would be really helpful. Here are the choices:**

 **1\. Return to Ghoul School**

 **2\. Return of the Ghoul Girls**

 **3\. Return to Grimwoods School For Finishing Girls**

 **Well, there are the three I have. What would you like the title to be if you could choose? Like I said, only vote if you want to.**

 **Again thanks! And until next chapter, with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	10. The Beginning of the End

Return of the Reluctant Werewolf - A Scooby Doo Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter ten! The final chapter for this story at least! Wow; thanks so much for all your amazing support and reviews for this entire series it means the world to me! You have no idea how much you guys and girls mean to me! Because of you; I now finished two Scooby Doo stories and will be writing a third instalment for this; so thank you all so much! :)**

 **Also, good news! The wining title for the third instantly of this series with be: Return of the Ghoul Girls.**

 **So; thank you all for voting and for reviews once more and your support. This series is dedicated to all of you fanfiction readers; because without you guys; these stories would've never been finished. So again thank you!**

 **Now; I'm going to stop talking lol and let you read the last chapter of this instalment. Keep an eye our for Return of the Ghoul Girls. It should be up between now and May.**

 **Well, as normal; I sadly still own nothing from Scooby Doo! So, please enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Beginning of the End

For a while; Fred, Daphne, Velma and Sugie had drove around Coolsville looking for their missing friends. Finally; after about four to five hours of searching for their friends; the gang had found them in the woods behind Coolsville main park. It took; another two hours, five arguments and all four of them plus Scooby to drag Werewolf Shaggy back to The Mystery Machine and Fred's Parents House. When they arrived to Mr. and Mrs. Joans house; the gang were all once again gathered around in the kitchen trying to find the cure in the book they had retrieved from Googie's house earlier.

"Any luck Velms?" Fred wondered after about five minutes of searching for the cure.

Velma nodded, "I found two different ways. One, is a spell in which Shaggy would have to say himself. The other; is a potion in which we'd have to force Shaggy to drink." Velma finished with a sigh.

"Well, I'd say the second choice. Only because Shaggy's in that werewolf stage where they do nothing but growl or howl and not talk. So; it'd be kind of hard for him to recite the spell." Daphne explained as she took the book from Velma to look at what items they would need for the potion. "Lucky for us; this seems to be a pretty easy potion. We only need a moon stone and a monarch butterfly." Daphne finished as she eyed the book.

"A Monarch Butterfly? What kind of potion is this!?" Sugie questioned as she sighed in slight annoyance.

"One that would turn your brother and our friend back into a human." Velma replied as she and Sugie sent one another looks.

"Fine, I guess we don't really have a choice." Sugie finished as she frowned and placed her head in her hands. "Where would we even find a Monarch Butterfly?" Sugie wondered with thought.

"Rnd r roon rtone?" Scooby wondered as he watched his friends with interest as Fred petted his head.

"Well - " Velma began in thought. " - We've already got the moon stone. I still have one of the moon stones from the Lake Monster trip. When I saw that one survived the breaking of the wand stick, I kept it and brought with us so no one could ever bring the horrid witch back." Velma continued as everyone eyed her in surprise. "As for the Monarch Butterfly; we can find one right here at the Coolsville Park. They're very common there." Velma finished as she smiled to herself while the other's continued to look at her in surprise and amazement.

Fred nodded, "Sounds good then. Velma, you can get the Moon Stone since you know where it's at." Fred began as he smiled at Velma who nodded. " - And, Daphne. You and I can go back to Coolville's Main Park and find one of the butterflies." Fred continued as Daphne nodded in agreement too. Fred then turned to Sugie; "Would you be okay with you and Scooby staying here to keep an eye on Shaggy? We shouldn't be long." Fred finished with hope as Sugie smiled and nodded at him. "Great! Then, we'll meet back here in an hour." Fred finished as he, Daphne and Velma got ready to leave.

Indeed, it had taken them an hour to find the two items they needed for the potion. Velma had found her's within a half hour; for she kept the Moon Stone in a box under her old bed in her parent's house. The only long part for her; was getting past her parents. As for Fred and Daphne, both had trouble trying to even catch one butterfly for butterfly hunting was their hobby. Finally, though, when all three members got what they needed, they meet back up at the Joans house. A little while later; the group was gathered around th kitchen stove working on the potion. Soon, they were done and ready to cure their friend.

After a slight argument on who was going to give the potion to Shaggy; it had been Velma to win. "Let's hope this works." Velma replied as she began to try and give it their friend.  
It took five minutes for the gang to hold Shaggy down and force him to drink the potion. When they made sure he drank it, all of them let him go and they stepped back.

At first, nothing happened. But then, Shaggy began to howl and scrunch himself together as if he was trying to get rid of some type of pain. Then, he howled again and soon, there was a flash along with a bunch of werewolf hair popping off of his skin and onto the kitchen floor. Once the hair landed on the ground, the white flash went away and before them stood their normal human friend Shaggy. He was once again; human.

"Ugh..." Shaggy began as soon as he straightened himself up. "...What happened?" Shaggy questioned as he rubbed his forehead and looked at everyone in confusion.

"SHAGGY!"

Suddenly; Shaggy was pulled into a group hug by Fred, Velma, Daphne, Scooby and Sugie.

"Woah..." Shaggy stated as he laughed nervously. Then, the gang pulled away from him. "...What happened?" Shaggy repeated as he eyed each of his friends and his sister with confusion.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Daphne wondered as she eyed Shaggy with surprise.

Shaggy shook his head, "Remember what?" Shaggy questioned as he frowned.

"YOU! YOU WERE A FREAKING WEREWOLF!" Sugie suddenly shouted making all five members of Mystery Inc jump in surprise. "HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER!?" Sugie wondered clearly frustrated.

"I was..." Shaggy began as he looked around with interest. "...You mean? I was; again?" Shaggy wondered as he looked at Scooby who nodded in confirmination.

"Yeah dude, we were all pretty freaked out." Fred explained as he smiled suddenly and patted Shaggy on the shoulder. "But, that's all over now; for your back to normal and were destroying that blasted book tonight." Fred finished as he smiled at the gang who all smiled in return. "Either way; everything can go back to normal and all of this can be put behind us." Fred finished as he and the gang pulled into another group hug.

Once they were pulled out of the hug; Shaggy still eyed them with confusion. "Wait, I was a werewolf? I still..." Shaggy began as his friends frowned at one another. Shaggy then looked down and saw all the hair on the kitchen floor. He looked up and eyed his friends in confusion. "Is that were all this hair came from?" Shaggy wondered as he gestured to it while his friends and sister nodded.

"Yup; but, were getting rid of it too." Sugie explained as the others nodded. "Now; come on." Sugie stated suddenly as she grabbed Shaggy's wrist and began to pull him out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"What!? Wait...where are we going!?" Shaggy wondered with confusion as Scooby began to follow them out the door.

"Home; to see mom and dad." Sugie explained as she heard Fred, Daphne and Velma laugh to themselves.

"Why?" Shaggy questioned as he managed to get out of Sugie's grip and stare her down.

"Because, dad saw you as a werewolf and I figured we at least owe him an explanation so he doesn't think he's losing his mind." Sugie finished as Shaggy began to look at her in surprise. "Now; let's go!"

\- And, with that said; Sugie continued to drag Shaggy out of the house with Scooby following behind them. As they walked out of the house; Fred, Daphne and Velma couldn't help but laugh as they followed their friends out the door and to The Mystery Machine. Yup; so far; everything was already slowly going back to normal for Mystery Inc. However; what neither one of them knew; was that their normality wasn't going to last long...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was the last chapter of this story at least. Return of the Ghoul Girls will be up sometime between now and May for I do have other stories I would like to finish before adding another one lol. Well, thanks so much and please remember to still review! I still LOVE to hear you thoughts as always :)**

 **Special shout out and thanks to:**

ScoobyFan4Ever: **Thanks for being a fellow supporter since RBM!**

Scheffelman: **Thanks for reading and reviewing each chapter; I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

CI: **Thanks for being a fellow supporter and for reviewing and reading each chapter; keep on rocking!**

Dawnelldo2: **Thanks for reviewing each chapter and reading each one! I hope this story turned out well for you :)**

 **Well thanks again everyone! It means the world to me!**

 **Until the next instalment, with all my love to you guys and girls :) - InsidePointPlace**


End file.
